Last Dance
by coexist love
Summary: COMPLETE! Dylan gets Beka back from a prison camp, but there isn't good news.
1. Beka's Last Dance

Disclaimer: The Andromeda universe is not mine I'm just borrowing it.  
  
Authors Note: I may write a prequel to this, so if you like it please put a request in your review.  
  
Dylan sat next to Beka's bed in medical. They were fortunate enough to get her back from a prison camp but not before they had forced her to breathe in a poisonous toxin. Her immune system was degrading rapidly and the crew wasn't even sure if she'd make it through the night.  
  
She hadn't regained consciousness yet so she didn't know what was happening to her. Trance had been down on the planet with her, but didn't see them try to hurt Beka in any way.  
  
Suddenly Beka moaned, and Dylan began calling her name. Her eyelids fluttered and opened, se looked at Dylan. "Dylan?" she croaked, her voice sounding weak.  
  
"Shhh," Dylan said. "It's okay, you're back on the Andromeda. How are you feeling?"  
  
"Like I've taken five times the safe amount of Flash," Beka managed to say. Beka was smart enough to put together the fact that she was dying. The pain coursing through her body and the look on Dylan's face assured her of that. "Am I dying?"  
  
Dylan's face went pale, but he didn't know why it surprised him, Beka was usually as smart as a whip. He couldn't stand letting her dye, but he didn't want to lye to her. "Yes Beka," he confesses. "We've tried everything to extract the poison out of your system, but we can't, we don't have the resources that the prison camp did."  
  
Beka felt a lump form in her throat. "Will you do me a favor?" she asked Dylan.  
  
"Sure," Dylan said.  
  
"Dance with me," Beka requested.  
  
"Okay," Dylan said picking up her up off the bed. "Andromeda, play 'Only Hope' by Switchfoot."  
  
Beka rested her head against his chest; Dylan could feel her breath, short and uneven. This would probably be her last dance and her last request. The sound of a guitar filled the room and Dylan began rocking Beka gently in his arms. He could feel her breath growing weaker as the song went on, and by the end there wasn't a single breathe left in her body. Tears forming in his eyes Dylan placed Beka back on the bed, Trance came over and began scanning her. It was confirmed. Beka was now a mere memory; nobody would ever see her deep blue eyes again or hear her laugh. Dylan gently kissed his friends forehead and then left, letting her rest in peace. 


	2. Rising Sun

Author's Note: I wrote this story because of a request from one of my reviewers, Claire, Beka will come back from the dead. So Clair if your reading this I hope you're enjoying it!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Andromeda universe so please don't sue me.  
  
Dylan was on the way to the command deck. He just held Beka in his arms as he helped her dance her last dance. Then he heard a voice over the intercom drew him back to reality.  
  
"Dylan," Holo-Rommie said, "You should get down to med-deck right now!"  
  
"I was just there," Dylan said. "I saw Beka take her last breath."  
  
"Yes," Rommie said. "I know, but now I have a piece of good news. Just go down there."  
  
Dylan obeyed the ship's AI. He had come to trust her ever since they were stuck in the black hole.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Dylan entered the med deck were he last saw his best friend, however he was surprised to find her sitting up, as if nothing had happened. All the color had returned to her face, and she was smiling.  
  
"Beka?" he questioned, making sure it was her and not one of Harper's androids that he had been experimenting with.  
  
"Dylan," she started. "What's wrong?"  
  
Dylan ran over to her and hugged his best friend tightly. She hugged him back. "How?" he asked Trance.  
  
"A miracle of medicine," Trance proclaimed. "I'm going to keep her here for observation tonight."  
  
"Understood," Dylan said seeing the tired look in Beka's he said to her, "You should get some sleep, you're going to need it."  
  
Beka nodded and she lowered herself back down to the bed. She fell asleep right before Trance gave her a sedative.  
  
"Dylan, she'll be fine," Trance assured her. "You can stay with her if you want?"  
  
"Thanks," he said pulling a chair up next to the bed. He watched his friend sleep.  
  
~ ~ ~ At some point during the night Beka's tossing and turning awakened Dylan.  
  
"No! Please! Don't! " She mumbled.  
  
"Beka it's okay," Dylan assured her. "Wake up. It's only a nightmare."  
  
Beka woke up, as Dylan told her too. "I'm on the Andromeda? I'm not in the prison camp? I'm not dead?"  
  
"No," Dylan said. "You're not dead and you're not at the prison camp. You're still on the Andromeda. "  
  
"How long until my nightmares go away?" she asked him.  
  
"I wish I could say Beka," Dylan said brushing a piece of hair out of her face. 'I wish I could say." 


End file.
